Cuanto te quise, Cuanto te quiero
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Porque te quise… porque aún te quiero. Sólo tú y yo conocemos la historia, porque nosotros la escribimos. Contigo toqué la gloria, contigo inicié el viaje y contigo lo acabé. "Respira lento" porque yo de amarte… no me arrepiento. Pareja: Sasuke-Naruto. Advertencias: Mpreg.


**Imagen de 10-Rankai.**

 **Pareja: Sasunaru.**

 **Advertencias: Mpreg. - Songfic - Que lo nuestro se quede nuestro de Carlos Rivera.**

" _Porque te quise… porque te quiero, hoy me encuentro aquí_ ". Tu sufrimiento es mi sufrimiento. Mi mano se posa sobre la tuya y tú la agarras con fuerza antes de gritar de dolor. Aprieto tu mano y tú aprietas aún más la mía. Aguanto el dolor como puedo porque sé que el tuyo es mayor.

El sudor resbala por tu sien mientras los médicos tratan de calmarte, pero nada puede hacerlo. La camilla se detiene un segundo ante la gran puerta blanca que te conducirá a una nueva aventura, aventura en la que podré acompañarte una vez más. " _Porque te quise… porque te quiero… iniciaremos juntos nuestra nueva aventura_ ".

Nuestros amigos dicen que nuestra vida cambiará, que jamás volveremos a ser los mismos, que no tendremos tiempo para nosotros, que nuestra vida se termina aquí y yo les digo… ¡ _nuestra vida empieza aquí_!

\- " _Respira lento_ " – te susurro juntando mi frente a la tuya, sintiendo tu sudor empapar mi frente, pero no me importa, porque yo de amarte… no me arrepiento.

\- Cuánto te quiero – me susurras tú entre sufrimiento y dolor, con los ojos cerrados esperando a que los médicos den el visto bueno para poder entrar al quirófano.

De tus ojos salen lágrimas, amargas lágrimas que trato de limpiar con mis dedos, acariciando tu mejilla con suavidad como si eso pudiera mitigar tu dolor.

\- Lo siento – te susurro derramando una traicionera lágrima.

Verte así me recuerda todas mis malas decisiones, porque yo… nunca tomé la decisión correcta, porque me moví por el odio y la venganza, porque siempre fui arrogante y altanero, porque jamás me di cuenta de cuánto te amaba.

\- " _Respira lento_ " – me dices ahora tú – yo de amarte… no me arrepiento – me dices intentando sonreír en esta situación.

No puedo evitar sonreír antes de depositar un dulce beso en la mano con la que aprietas con fuerza la mía.

\- Lo que vivimos, fue sincero – te digo – cometí errores, todos lo saben… pero de amarte… tampoco me arrepiento.

Los médicos empujan una vez más la camilla y me piden lo imposible… me piden que me aleje de ti, me piden que me separe y te deje marchar, me piden que espere simplemente sin hacer nada. Mi pecho se oprime al saber que esta aventura es tuya, que no puedo acompañarte más allá de esa puerta blanca.

Tu mano empieza a soltarse de la mía. Miro tus ojos… esos ojos que suplican que no me aleje de ti. ¡ _No quiero hacerlo_! Te amo demasiado, te amé demasiado. Tantos años separados, tantos años negando lo que sentíamos y ahora que lo decimos… me dicen que me separe de ti.

La opresión de mi pecho aumenta a medida que tu mano pierde fuerza, a medida que te alejan de mí y te vas soltando. Tus dedos se deslizan por mi palma como los míos lo hacen en la tuya intentando mantener más tiempo ese contacto que se nos escapa como un suspiro.

El golpe de tus dedos soltando los míos llega en un segundo, dejándome sólo el aire de la habitación, dejándome aquella mirada que se marcha por el pasillo y que trato de no perder hasta que la puerta se cierra tras de ti. Toda una vida separados… toda una vida de malas decisiones y sin embargo… creo que ésta… es la única decisión correcta en mi vida. Ésta… es la única decisión de la que jamás me arrepentiré. Porque eres tú, porque te quise… porque te quiero…

Mis piernas tiemblan al encontrarme solo. Tú estás nervioso, yo más porque no te veo, porque no sé nada de ti. Sufro en silencio, sé que estás en buenas manos, que todos harán lo que puedan por ti, pero yo no puedo verlo, no puedo verte, no puedo cogerte la mano, no puedo susurrarte cuánto te amo, no puedo calmarte y por ende… no puedo dejar de sufrir en silencio.

Me dejo resbalar por la pared del pasillo. La gente me mira extrañada pero no me importa. Unas enfermeras me indican que me vaya a la sala de espera, que pongo nerviosos a los pacientes, pero no quiero moverme, no quiero alejarme de esa puerta que nos separa. Sólo son unos centímetros, pero me parecen un mundo.

Mi mano viaja hasta esa puerta y la toco con suavidad. "Cuánto te quiero", es lo único que pudo pensar antes de que mis lágrimas salgan y sienta que me falta el aire. Tú no estás aquí, me faltas como el mismo oxígeno. Me ahogo… siento que me ahogo y unos ruidos extraños salen de mi garganta tratando de coger oxígeno a grandes bocanadas.

\- Sasuke – escucho la voz de Sakura venir corriendo hacia mí – Respira.

La escucho y la veo intentar ponerme una bolsa en la nariz, pero sigo ahogándome. ¡ _Me faltas tú_! Pienso en lo que hemos vivido, pienso en todo lo que hemos pasado hasta llegar aquí, tú nunca te rendiste conmigo, sufriste más que yo, me hiciste arrepentirme una y otra vez de mis decisiones… pero ésta… es la primera de la que no lo haré.

\- " _Respira lento_ " – escucho tu voz en mi memoria, veo tu sonrisa en mis recuerdos, siento la alegría en tu mirada.

Mi respiración empieza a calmarse al pensar en ti. Poco a poco, se estabiliza pasando el segundo ataque de pánico de mi vida. No los tenía desde la muerte de mi clan, no desde los diez años y tú eres el primero en provocarme mi segundo ataque. Sólo tú eres el culpable de romperme el corazón y curármelo a la vez. Mis dedos tocan ese colgante del que nunca te separas y que me regalaste.

\- Que lo nuestro se quede nuestro – susurro agarrando mis dedos con firmeza en ese pequeño cristal – Cuánto te quiero.

Sé que querías hablar, que querías calmarme, pero noto tus palabras atragantarse en tu garganta, incapaz de pronunciar algo al escuchar mi voz quebrarse en esas palabras, en una confesión que pocas veces hago. Aun así, ¡ _gracias, Sakura_! Tan sólo me abrazas y es suficiente, es suficiente para no sentirme solo. Porque el equipo siete… sigue intacto, porque seguimos aquí pese a mis malas decisiones, porque nunca dejasteis de pelear por mí.

No puedo pensar en nada… tan sólo me sumerjo en los recuerdos, en nuestras decisiones… ésas que nos han traído hoy aquí. Toda una vida juntos… media separados, todo por mi culpa.

¿Recuerdas el inicio de todo? ¡ _Sí_! Puedo verte en la academia. Te odiaba y te envidiaba, sólo eras un niño molesto para mí. Perseguías a Sakura tratando que se fijase en ti. Ella sólo tenía ojos para mí.

Ellas… eran más molestas que tú. Me gustaba la soledad o quizá, ya me había acostumbrado. Sólo una idea inundaba mi cabeza, la venganza, mi deseada venganza. En mí, no quedaba nada, no había amor, no había felicidad, sólo era un cuerpo vacío que llené de odio e ira. ¡ _Tú me salvaste_!

Me hundía… sentía cómo todo a mi alrededor perdía sentido. Me dejaba llevar por el odio, dejé que las aguas me hundieran, pero tú apareciste, cogiendo mi mano y arrastrándome tras de ti, sacándome de la fría y solitaria fosa donde me ahogaba. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos fijamos realmente el uno en el otro? Un chico dio inicio a nuestro destino, sin saberlo… nuestros destinos se unieron aquel día, un caluroso día en la academia.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué estabas frente a mí, subido en mi mesa y mirándome con curiosidad, sin entender el motivo por el que las chicas me miraban. El aula se quedó en silencio y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Nos odiábamos, te odiaba.

Aquel chico se levantó entre risas por la broma de su compañero, aquel chico empujó tu espalda lanzándote al destino, lanzándote sobre mis labios. ¡ _Sabías a ramen_! Típico en ti. Las chicas quisieron tocar la gloria conmigo… sólo tú lo hiciste, sólo tú me besaste, aunque ambos odiamos aquel instante, aunque ambos intentamos escupir y nos maldijimos, pero sólo tú… fuiste linchado por las chicas del aula.

Recé para que no estuvieras en mi equipo, sólo eras un estorbo, pero me tocó cargar contigo. Quise aprender de Kakashi, quise ser el mejor ninja, creí que no os necesitaba para vencer a mis enemigos, Zabuza me enseñó que te necesitaba. ¡ _Tú fuiste mi apoyo, tú fuiste mi compañero, fuiste mi razón para volver a sonreír_!

Me tocaste y me hundiste. Mi razón de ser… era una venganza y tú… me desarmaste. ¡ _Eras idiota_! Te metiste dentro de la técnica de Haku por mí y te maldije, te maldije mil veces por ser tan estúpido, por no atacar desde fuera pero… te protegí… tú hiciste que mi sharingan despertase, tú hiciste que mi venganza dejase de importar, que tu vida me importase más. ¡ _El idiota fui yo_! Bajé mis defensas por ti y casi muero allí. ¡Tú _me salvaste_! Tu ira… tu odio al verme herido… al creerme muerto.

Aquel sentimiento… fue el más sincero entre nosotros. Nos odiábamos y no nos dábamos cuenta… de que no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro. Te protegí y me protegiste. ¡ _No me arrepentí jamás_! Habría dado cualquier cosa por ti. Sólo eras un niño huérfano, como yo. Éramos diferentes, tú desordenado, yo quisquilloso… tú alegre y yo serio, pero una cosa compartíamos… el dolor de la soledad. Tú llorabas en un columpio frente a la academia, yo lo hacía en el muelle frente al lago de mi abandonada casa.

¿Cuántas misiones hicimos juntos? ¿En cuántas discutimos? ¿En cuántas nos protegimos? Demasiadas para contarlas, pero recuerdo la primera vez que fuimos sinceros…aquella vez dormimos juntos bajo el manto estrellado. Tú no callabas y yo intentaba dormir, al final, acabamos observando las estrellas y pese a no reconocerlo… tu voz me gustó, tú hacías que no me sintiera solo. Aquella fue la primera vez que conseguimos sincronizarnos para rescatar a nuestra compañera.

Aquel ninja nos ató, sin darse cuenta… de que unía aún más nuestro fatídico destino. Tu mano agarró la mía. Trataste de soltarte del pegamento y yo también lo hice tras el sonrojo de sentir tus dedos sobre el dorso de mi mano. No quise decirte nada, sólo fingí molestia, fingí querer separarme de ti a toda costa cuando realmente… disfrutaba tu contacto y tu cercanía. ¡ _Cobarde_! Eso es lo que era, sólo un cobarde incapaz de ser sincero.

Allí, en esa misma misión, nos besamos una vez más. Otro fortuito accidente. ¡ _Seguías sabiendo a ramen_! Y no podía entender cómo cuando habíamos estado fuera todo el día. Me sonrojé, lo supe al instante. Una única noche a tu lado… una noche antes de aquella misión donde dormimos viendo las estrellas… fue suficiente para darme cuenta… de que había caído a tus pies.

Sólo nosotros conocemos la historia… sólo nosotros tocamos la gloria… aceptamos el viaje desde que nos conocimos, pero mi orgullo impidió que el destino se llevase a cabo. Tan sólo una frase salió de mis arrogantes labios: _"¿Por qué siempre me ocurre esto contigo?"_. Tú te quejaste de aquel beso, pero no pudiste evitar sonrojarte también, ese gesto… me hizo sonreír. Ya te amaba pese a negarlo, ya te amaba sinceramente, " _porque te quise… porque te quiero"._

\- "Respira lento" – pensaba para mí mismo tras aquella puerta del hospital.

Sus ojos verdes me observaban. Habíamos crecido, habíamos vivido lo inesperado… la traición, la amistad, la venganza… una guerra. Pasé de ser el más elogiado y querido a ser el traidor, un asesino a sangre fría, uno de los ninjas renegados más temidos, pero tú seguías persiguiéndome, nunca dejaste de hacerlo.

Tu aventura, nuestra primera aventura en solitario desde mi regreso. No nos habíamos separado de nuevo, nos negábamos a que ocurriera cualquier cosa y ahora… esa puerta me retenía el poder entrar a verte. Quería estar contigo, pero sólo Sakura me miraba sentada a mi lado y cogiéndome la mano para calmarme. Yo pienso en ti, en lo mucho que te quiero. Estás tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pero sé que cuando salgas… estaremos juntos de nuevo. Tus sentimientos no cambiarán, los míos tampoco.

Oigo una puerta y me giro hacia ella al instante, movido por el nerviosismo de verte, pero en tu lugar, sale Tsunade. Ella me mira y yo la miro a ella pero ninguno hablamos. La oigo suspirar como si tomase una decisión y entonces, se aparta ligeramente de la puerta, pero la sostiene con su mano.

\- Pasa – me dice – no para de preguntar por ti, no quiere estar sin ti. Es imposible operarle en ese estado.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Naruto es cabezón… lo sé, me persiguió durante cuatro malditos años y finalmente, estoy aquí, a su lado, junto a él en sus mejores y en sus peores momentos.

Suelto mi mano con rapidez, dejando a una sonrojada y sorprendida Sakura atrás mientras atravieso la puerta y corro por el pasillo. Mi chaleco Ninja aún está sucio por la misión. Me llamaron de emergencia y me había tocado volver, pero me daba igual, porque tan sólo querría estar aquí contigo en estos momentos.

El pasillo se hace eterno, es largo pero bien iluminado, sin embargo, está solitario porque sé que únicamente encontraré gente tras la última de las puertas, que tú estarás allí esperándome. Acelero el paso hasta que veo a uno de los enfermeros, pero él me detiene indicándome que debo desinfectarme primero para entrar.

Le sigo y él me conduce hasta la sala donde los médicos están lavándose las manos y parte de los brazos para la intervención. Me dan una bata para cubrir mi ropa y me obligan a lavarme las manos, aunque lo hago sin rechistar con tal de poder estar contigo. Si esto te mantiene a salvo y me dejan verte… acepto lo que sea.

¡ _Tenía que hacerlo_! Era lo que mi mente repetía paso a paso. Golpeé a Sakura, le agradecí el haber tratado de detenerme, su esfuerzo por acompañarme y deseé… que hubieras sido tú. ¡ _Tú me habrías detenido_! ¡ _Tú me habrías golpeado_! ¡ _Tú habrías llorado_! ¡ _Tú jamás habrías dejado que me fuera_!

Crucé las puertas de la villa, las puertas de Konoha para no regresar jamás. Aquel primer paso… ese primer paso dolió, rompió mi corazón, dejé de ser Sasuke Uchiha para ser el traidor. ¡ _Nuestros caminos se separaban_! Tu sueño… ser Hokage, el mío… la venganza.

No creí volver a verte, tan sólo mi hermano se vislumbraba en mi horizonte, pero lo hicimos… ¡ _Tú me seguiste_! Tú y tu nuevo equipo aniquilasteis a todos los secuaces con tal de traerme de vuelta. Casi mueres por mí, casi te mato por una venganza. Tu demonio contra el mío, tu zorro y tu amor contra mi marca y mi odio. ¡ _Fuiste el primero en caer_! ¡ _Yo caí tras de ti_! El Valle del Fin fue testigo de nuestra pelea, fue testigo de nuestro amor, fue testigo de nuestro destino.

Mis rodillas tocaron el frío suelo y la lluvia me empapó. Caí sobre ti y apoyé mis manos a cada lado de tu rostro, impidiendo caerte encima. ¡ _Ya te había herido_! ¡ _Casi te maté_! ¡ _Debí hacerlo_! Itachi decía que matase a mi mejor amigo… ¡ _No pude_! En lugar de eso, te miré. Tensos segundos de silencio. La lluvia caía con fuerza pero yo sólo te miraba. Inconsciente… en el suelo… con tus ojos cerrados, casi muerto… y yo te besé. Mi primer beso contigo, ese fue mi primer beso contigo del que nadie fue testigo, tan sólo el Valle del Fin lo vio. Ni tú te enteraste, sólo… un recuerdo para mí, porque… te quise, porque te quiero.

¡ _Dos besos me robaste_! ¡ _Uno te robé_! ¡ _Dos accidentes_! ¡ _Uno queriendo_! Mi beso de despedida y seguías sabiendo a ramen. Sonreí… eras un idiota, un idiota que dio todo por mí y yo… yo me marché, yo te abandoné, yo fui el idiota que se arrepentiría. ¿Por qué no me detuviste? ¿Por qué no me mataste allí? Te contuviste… te contuviste porque no querías hacerme daño, porque querías volver conmigo y yo sólo pensaba en mi venganza, en que tenía que irme.

\- " _Respira lento_ " – era lo que me repetía una y otra vez en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Tu recuerdo era lo único que veía en las noches. Soñaba contigo y esperaba no haberte matado. Una vez regresé al Valle del Fin, tú no estabas allí. Konoha se te había llevado, Orochimaru me tenía. ¡ _Tres años_! Tres largos años pasaron y no te olvidé… y no me olvidaste. Creí que el destino había quedado atrás, pero el destino te trajo de vuelta. ¡ _Nunca dejaste de buscarme_! Tú lo llamabas _"una promesa_ ", sí… una promesa que le hiciste a Sakura, tus compañeros sabían que había más, yo sabía que había más, tú sabías que había más. La fuerza del destino seguía empujándonos hacia el otro.

Tus ojos me miraron, yo te miré. Tu corazón latía con fuerza y el mío iba a salirse del pecho. ¡ _Te amaba y por eso… tenía que matarte_! Mi venganza era más importante, eso creía, de eso me convencía. Salté frente a ti y pasé mi brazo frente a tu cuello, cogiendo tus hombros, abrazándote con sutileza. Te susurré al oído pero tú no te moviste. Quise matarte, quise hacerlo y desenvainé. " _Aquí acabaré con tu patética vida_ ", te susurré… y tú no te moviste. ¿Por qué no te movías? ¿Por qué estabas dispuesto a morir por mi? Mi corazón latía con fuerza, esperando que te defendieras… pero no lo hiciste. Tu compañero detuvo mi mano y tú abriste los ojos. Nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse y supe… que te quería, supe… que me querías, que harías cualquier cosa por mí, que nunca dejarías de perseguirme. ¡ _Nunca me abandonarías_!

Sentía soledad, tú también la sentías, tú lloraste en aquel columpio de la academia y yo en el muelle… tan sólo dejamos de llorar cuando nos encontramos, cuando empezó la aventura del equipo siete y yo… había roto el equipo. ¡ _Lo siento_! Os rompí, te devolví a tu soledad y volví a mi soledad. Me fui con Orochimaru… ¡ _Le maté_! También a mi hermano y entonces… descubrí la verdad. ¡ _Odié Konoha_! ¡ _Te odié por amarla_! ¡ _Te odié por defenderla_! Quería destruirla, quería hacerlo como ella destruyó a mi hermano, a mi clan, mi vida… pero tú estabas allí… tú seguías buscándome, tú seguías amándome y yo también te amaba. ¡ _Todo era oscuridad en mi vida_!

Me uní a Akatsuki y por las noches… regresaba a Konoha. Nadie se dio cuenta, nadie me vio, pero yo te observaba dormir. Me sentaba en la ventana de tu habitación y te observaba. ¿Debía matarte? A veces pensaba que sí… otras… simplemente no podía. Te dejé vivir, dejé que siguieras buscándome, que salvases a Sakura dos veces, dejé que protegieras a tu equipo, dejé que tus palabras siguieran influenciándome. ¡ _Te quería_! Aún lo hago.

Tú llorabas por mí, yo lo hacía en silencio. Estábamos solos y a la vez… nos observábamos, nos cuidábamos, tú me protegías de todos. Ellos me llamaban traidor, tú me llamabas compañero. Yo intenté matarte y tú salvarme. Yo era una sombra y tú una luz.

Asalté la cumbre de los Kages y tú… tú sufriste mis consecuencias. Te golpearon… casi te matan y tu compañero te salvó de nuevo. Ya te salvó de mí, volvió a salvarte de ellos. ¡ _Todo era mi culpa_! Tú sufrías por mí, por mis erróneas decisiones.

Una vez más luchamos, tú con la técnica de tu padre mejorada, yo… con la de mi maestro mejorada. Ambos perdimos un brazo, pero ambos… ganamos una guerra. La cuarta guerra nos unió y nos enfrentó, el destino volvió a unirnos. Tú me salvaste de la furia de los Kages, yo no pude salvarte de ella. Intenté matarles cuando me enteré de lo que te habían hecho y tú… me detuviste. Te abrazaste a mí y me susurraste que me amabas, la primera vez que tú fuiste sincero… la primera vez que mi odio se esfumó, tú me salvaste, tú me curaste, fuiste tú quien me enseñó a amar de nuevo.

Volví a Konoha, volví por ti. Te abracé todas las noches, abracé tu magullado cuerpo y entonces… mi corazón abrió una brecha de amor… te dije que te había amado… y que no me arrepentía. Toda mi vida fueron malas decisiones… pero de amarte… no me arrepiento.

Olvidaste mis errores, olvidé mi odio y mis venganzas, volví a Konoha por ti. Nuestra aventura comenzó… vivíamos juntos y te preparaba los desayunos antes de que fueras de misión. Eras un pésimo cocinero, te alimentabas de comida rápida, yo te enseñé a cocinar, tú sólo me provocabas con tus besos y tus caricias.

Yo cocinaba… tú acariciabas mi cadera con tus dedos. Sonreía ante tus provocaciones, tú sonreías buscando algo más que aprender a cocinar. Decía que parases, pero tú jugabas con la harina. Manchabas mi nariz y mi rostro con ella, me provocabas hasta que conseguías lo que querías.

A veces me preguntaba… ¿Por qué recibiste el castigo de los Kages por mí? Tú ni te lo planteabas. Te gustaba jugar conmigo, pediste que volviera a tu equipo y volví, pero nada fue igual. Yo ya te amaba, yo ya te protegía más que a mi vida misma. Aquella cocina fue testigo de nuestro amor, allí te besé, encima de esa encimera te poseí. Nos llenamos de harina y dio igual, allí… empezó nuestra aventura, allí me confesaste que estabas esperando a nuestro pequeño Uchiha. Tú lo llamabas Namikaze, yo Uchiha, tú decías que sería rubio, yo decía que sería moreno, tú que sería una niño, yo que sería una niña. Nunca cesaron nuestras discusiones, pero tampoco nuestro amor.

Tu grito hace que corra hacia ti. Miles de misiones juntos, miles de situaciones bochornosas donde nuestros compañeros nos pillaron acaramelados pero… todo esto era nuevo para ambos. No debí irme a esa misión sabiendo que te quedaba poco para el parto, pero tú dijiste " _Ve a la misión, tus compañeros te necesitan_ ", y yo accedí, porque tú siempre sonreías y aquí estaba ahora… corriendo hacia ti, corriendo hacia tus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento.

Iban a empezar a abrir para sacar al niño cuando conseguí coger tu mano. Tú me miraste, yo te miré. Me insultaste por tardar, insultaste a los médicos por retrasarme, pero todos sonrieron, yo también lo hice. Entendí que lo hicieras, tenías miedo y yo era el causante de tu temor… yo te había puesto en esta situación, tú esperabas a nuestro hijo.

\- Maldigo tu semen – te quejaste y todos rieron, yo también, pero apreté tu mano con fuerza y dejé que apretases la mía.

\- Todos dicen lo mismo – dijo un médico para calmarme – es el dolor.

Me acerco a ti apoyando mi frente en la tuya y susurro, te susurro cuánto te quiero y tú te calmas un segundo. Abres los ojos y aprietas de nuevo mi mano al ver al médico con el bisturí preparado. Sabes que soy sincero y sé que tú también.

Entre tus insultos… oigo a los médicos hablando, tratando de sacar al pequeño, sí… pequeño, porque tú ganaste, porque era un niño, un niño moreno. ¿Lo dejamos en empate? Sonrío.

\- Porque te quise… porque te quiero – te susurro al escuchar el grito de nuestro pequeño y tú te relajas al fin.

\- No me arrepiento – me dices intentando sonreír pese a estar cansado y sudado – porque te quise… porque te quiero… no me arrepiento.

Los médicos me dan al pequeño, envuelto en una toalla y suelto tu mano por primera vez para cogerlo. Tengo miedo… es tan pequeño, es tan frágil, siento miedo a que se caiga, miedo a que le ocurra algo pero tú sonríes al ver cómo lo cojo en mis brazos y sonrío como un idiota. Es nuestro, él es nuestro destino, él es nuestra nueva aventura.

Te marchaste de aquella cumbre, lo sé… y sólo pienso… ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sasuke? Quieren matarte y mis compañeros me miran asustados.

\- Naruto… - oigo a Sakura preocupada, pero yo estoy el doble de preocupado.

\- No podéis… - digo – no toquéis a Sasuke.

Ellos quieren matarte, ni siquiera me escuchan. Sólo piensan en ti, piensan en lo que te harán, no quiero que mueras, te amo demasiado cómo para perderte después de tantos años de persecución. Me abandonaste, me habías dejado solo y aun así… yo seguía aquí tras de ti, porque sabía que tu oscuridad era más grande que la mía, porque confiaba en que volverías al buen camino, porque confiaba en el intenso amor que los Uchiha sienten.

Sé que hay odio en ti, hay odio porque te defraudaron, porque ese amor lo convirtieron en odio. Tu hermano lo hizo, pero tu hermano trató de regresarte al buen camino… no de la mejor de las formas, pero lo intentó y ahora yo… cojo el testigo, intento acabar lo que él empezó, intento regresarte.

El primer puñetazo llega hasta mí, pero me interpongo en su camino, no dejaré que te maten. El segundo y el tercero, el cuarto y el quinto… pero sigo en medio, protegiéndote. Intento convencerles de que no te maten, me dan una paliza por ti, casi me matan por ti y Sai se mete en medio…

\- No tienes que ser golpeado por el bien de Sasuke – me dice parando el puño del Kage, pero yo sé que la vida no vale nada sin ti - ¿Vale la pena llegar tan lejos por Sasuke? – me pregunta.

\- Sí – respondo con firmeza – Sasuke vale la pena.

Todos se sorprenden, todos se quejan, pero todos me entienden, todos ven el amor que siento por ti y desisten. Me dejan tratar de convencerte a volver al buen camino y lo consigo… perdimos dos brazos en el proceso… pero volviste a mí, tu oscuridad se marchó.

Veo cómo coges a nuestro hijo en brazos. Se nota tu miedo aunque intentes no aparentarlo. Yo de amarte… nunca me arrepentí. Todo lo que vivimos… fue sincero. Cometiste errores, cometí errores… pero hoy estamos aquí, tú con nuestro hijo en brazos y yo cansado de las últimas horas.

\- Valió la pena – te susurro al ver tu sonrisa, al ver el brillo de tus ojos que miran con el amor más intenso a nuestro hijo – claro que valió la pena – me repito como si los Kage pudieran oírme.

Tú me miras sin entender por qué te lo digo… pero yo sé muy bien el motivo. Tú siempre valiste la pena Sasuke… tú siempre la valiste.

 **Fin**


End file.
